Pour le bien de Flaquemare
by Ezilda
Summary: C'était l'un de ses premiers matchs dans l'équipe de Flaquemare, alors Olivier voulait se montrer à la hauteur. Il y avait pourtant quelques éléments qui allaient lui échapper, de toute évidence.
1. Partie 1

**Pour le bien de Flaquemare  
**

**Personnages : **Olivier Dubois, OCs

**Genre :** Général, humour

**Cadeau : **Pour l'anniversaire d'Enoa2

**Résumé :** C'était l'un de ses premiers matchs dans l'équipe de Flaquemare, alors Olivier voulait se montrer à la hauteur. Il y avait pourtant quelques éléments qui allaient lui échapper, de toute évidence.

**Disclaimer :** Le Quidditch et ses joueurs sont de JKR.

* * *

**Pour le bien de Flaquemare**

J'avais pensé que ce premier match à l'étranger allait être une expérience géniale, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait des Cerfs-Volants de Karasjok, équipe d'un bon niveau si ce n'est qu'elle se trouvait dans une ville perdue au beau milieu d'une zone au climat décidément très polaire.

Alors d'entrée de jeu, voir notre capitaine Doherty dans un état aussi pitoyable après l'aller en Portoloin était quelque chose que je n'oublierais jamais. Voir le mythe se briser devant mes yeux, me donnait enfin l'impression de faire partie de l'élite du Quidditch.

- Et dire que c'est un joueur professionnel que j'ai en face de moi, je laissai échapper de l'air innocent que je savais imiter à la perfection.

- La ferme, Dubois ! grogna Doherty me lançant un regard noir.

Le visage vert, le poursuiveur soi-disant professionnel tentait de se mettre doucement sur ses jambes.

- Comme quoi on peut réussir la figure de Dostovsky et être réduit à néant par un simple petit voyage en Portoloin… C'est vraiment intéressant, j'observai avec un plaisir malin.

Debout et tremblant encore, Doherty sembla choisir comme stratégie de m'ignorer. Vraiment pas amusant.

Les autres joueurs et membres de l'équipe technique arrivèrent par le second Portoloin dans un bruit assourdissant à quelques mètres de nous. Avec rapidité, les techniciens défirent les sorts lancés sur les balais et le reste du matériel pour les tenir en sécurité pendant le trajet magique. Je les observai succinctement avant de m'intéresser à l'endroit où nous avions atterri.

La salle dans laquelle nous étions était immense. Le sol était pavé de dalles de granit noir. Mais ce qui m'intéressa, c'était les immenses fenêtres qui occupaient trois pans de murs. Et le paysage qui s'offrait à nous était vraiment loin de tout ce que j'avais pu voir dans ma petite vie. A part l'Angleterre et l'Irlande, je ne connaissais pas grand chose. Mais là, j'avais l'impression qu'un bon génie avait exaucé un de mes rêves d'enfant. De la neige s'étendait à perte de vue. Que ce soit la terre, les quelques arbres, le ciel ou les airs, tout était d'un blanc-gris. C'était assez impressionnant.

- Dubois, t'as jamais vu de la neige ? surgit la voix grave de Jackson derrière moi tandis qu'il me tapait amicalement l'épaule. T'as la même expression émerveillée que mon gosse de cinq ans.

Je fis la grimace en réaction à la moquerie du batteur. Depuis Poudlard, la seule neige que j'avais pu voir, c'était le crachin gelé de Londres qui finissait en une boue informe dans les caniveaux. Rien de bien féerique.

- Je parie que gamin, tu étais du genre à faire des batailles de boules de neige et à fourrer de la neige glacée dans le cou des jeunes filles, renchérit-il.

Mon visage a dû me trahir un centième de seconde, puisque l'immense batteur a éclaté d'un grand rire.

- C'est bien ce que je disais. T'es un vrai gosse, Dubois !

Sa main puissante sur mon épaule était secouée par son rire grave. Je regardai encore d'un air rêveur par la fenêtre tout ce paysage glacé.

- Je ne suis jamais venu dans un pays aussi…

- Enneigé ? Nordique ? Froid ? proposa Dennison, un petit rouquin moqueur apparu de nulle part comme un diable sorti de sa boîte à musique.

Dennison jouait au poste de poursuiveur remplaçant et semblait avoir pris comme mauvaise habitude de venir me chahuter vu que contrairement à lui, j'avais eu la chance de voir le gardien titulaire être suffisamment blessé par un cognard pour me céder sa place pour ce match.

- Sûr que c'est pas vraiment tropical comme pays, ironisa Jackson.

En tout cas, ce grand batteur de couleur noire risquait de faire un peu décalé par ici.

Un troisième fracas indiqua que tous nos bagages venaient d'arriver par le dernier Portoloin.

- Je croyais que nos affaires devaient arriver bien avant nous, je demandai en indiquant les dizaines de valises qui s'étaient amoncelées dans un coin de la grande salle d'atterrissage, tandis que des employés du centre local des transports magiques entreprenaient de les trier et de les emmener par la seule et grande porte noire que je n'avais pas encore remarquée.

- Il y a eu un problème. Et le coach doit être furieux, pouffa Dennison.

Je haussai un sourcil. Je ne voyais pas vraiment en quoi la fureur du coach pouvait être reliée de quelque façon que ce soit à un truc drôle.

Myasaki, notre attrapeuse que Flaquemare avait négocié à prix d'or à une équipe japonaise la saison dernière, vint répondre à mes interrogations.

- Cet idiot de Hopkins a encore fait des siennes, persifla-t-elle en secouant mollement sa lourde chevelure noire. Il n'arrêtait pas de se vanter hier soir à l'hôtel. Il disait avoir préparé une blague pour l'équipe. Résultat, il s'est fait coincer aux douanes avec une poudre bizarre, qui apparemment est interdite à l'export. En tout cas, le coach a eu beau faire des pieds et des mains, Hopkins va être obligé de rester quelques heures encore en Angleterre avant de nous rejoindre.

- Il aura de quoi nous raconter à son retour… s'il arrive à se dépêtrer des douaniers, gloussa Dennison.

Dennison avait beau se moquer, je savais parfaitement que dès le retour de Hopkins, il s'aviserait de recommencer ses sourires hypocrites. Après tout, Hopkins qu'il soit adepte des trucs foireux ou non, avait sauvé l'équipe de Flaquemare lors de la demi-finale du championnat national la saison dernière, en effectuant un tir quasi-miraculeux. Moi qui avais cru que ça méritait un tant soi peu de respect voire même une reconnaissance éternelle, apparemment je m'étais trompé.

- Décidément, ce mec est le roi des crétins, fit Myasaki, levant les yeux au ciel et enfonçant une bonne fois pour toutes le poursuiveur encore à des milliers de kilomètres. Il faut toujours qu'il joue les intéressants. S'il n'est pas rentré à temps pour le match, on est mal barrés.

La conversation prenait un tour que je n'aimais pas beaucoup. Sur mon curriculum vitæ, je pouvais me vanter d'avoir affronté les jumeaux Weasley qui à eux seuls semblaient avoir absolument tout fait pour que mes plans de victoire capotent, sans parler de Potter qui s'amusait sans cesse à jouer le héros _hors_ du terrain de Quidditch. Alors je me sentais là sur un terrain que je maîtrisais. Evidemment, je n'aurai pas fait preuve de clémence envers Hopkins qui pouvait nous mettre dans une situation délicate. Il n'empêchait que les calomnies de Myasaki et Dennison m'agaçaient. Je serai bien le premier à crier ma fureur sur un de mes co-équipiers, mais pas à chuchoter dans son dos.

Je tournai la tête vers Jackson qui se tenait à côté de notre entraîneur. Deverill était coach du club de Flaquemare depuis presque 18 ans, ce qui serait un record s'il n'y avait l'entraîneur de l'équipe des All-Stars de Sweetwater. Autant dire que Deverill dont je bois les paroles à présent, était déjà là lorsque gamin je trouvais que Flaquemare était une des pires équipes du championnat, et ça étrangement, mes anciens camarades de classe ne se sont pas faits prier pour me le rappeler.

- Allez, les gars ! Le bus nous attend dehors, lança l'entraîneur d'une voix puissante qui résonna dans l'immense salle.

Ok, en entendant ça, j'étais tout excité. Ma première sortie en tant que membre officiel de l'équipe, forcément, j'allais me faire mitrailler de questions et de flashs magiques par les journalistes. Même les supporters enthousiastes s'étaient sûrement déjà regroupés à l'extérieur, nous attendant avec frénésie. Je pouvais déjà sentir l'adrénaline accélérer les battements de mon cœur. J'avais attendu ces petits moments de gloire pendant vingt longues années.

J'ai dû commencer à déchanter au moment même où nous avons passé la grande porte noire, seule issue de la salle d'atterrissage. Il n'y avait pas à dire, le centre de transports de Karasjok était neuf, moderne… mais complètement désert. Il y avait bien l'hôtesse qui nous adressa un signe et un sourire radieux, et quelques sorciers affalés sur des banquettes qui nous jetèrent un œil torve. Mais c'était tout.

- Fais pas cette tête, petit, me rassura la voix basse de Jackson. On ne peut pas s'attendre à un comité d'accueil alors qu'ici, il n'est que trois heures du matin et que dehors il fait une tempête de tous les diables.

Je persistai néanmoins à tenter d'y voir à travers les épaisses fenêtres du hall d'entrée, si malgré l'épaisse neige qui tombait, il n'y avait pas foule venue nous acclamer, avec pourquoi pas, de nombreuses banderoles multicolores et des jolies jeunes filles du coin.

- Dubois, ton manteau ! tonna la voix du coach.

Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de m'exécuter que je percevais un persiflage derrière mon dos.

- Tu sais, le truc avec de la fourrure. Ce serait vraiment dommage de devoir assister au match dans les tribunes avec de la fumée de Pimentine sortant des oreilles.

- Ça te rappellerait des souvenirs, Dennison, décocha abruptement le capitaine Doherty en passant devant nous.

Je me retournai pour profiter à loisir de l'expression outrée du rouquin. Puis tout content que le capitaine en personne ait pris ma défense, j'accélérai le pas pour le rattraper.

- Merci capitaine !

Doherty se retourna les sourcils froncés.

- Pourquoi merci ? Pour tout à l'heure quand tu te moquais de moi ? Ou pour avoir remis à sa place cette petite fouine de Dennison ? Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans, Dubois. Ne me remercie pas.

Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause du regard noir qu'il me lança, mais l'ambiance fut tout à coup glaciale. Ou alors c'était dû aux – 15°C que nous nous retrouvions à affronter une fois sortis du centre de transports magiques. Le match promettait d'être sympathique si ces conditions météorologiques persistaient. Je ne me serai même pas permis de quitter des yeux le dos de Doherty de peur de me perdre dans les intempéries où les bras tendus, je peinais déjà à voir mes mains protégées par les gants de gardien que j'avais sagement pensé à enfiler.

Un bus bleu vif et mordoré nous attendait à quelques dizaines de mètres. Et pour une fois, j'étais ravi que les couleurs de Flaquemare soient aussi voyantes.

Le chauffeur à l'allure patibulaire nous dévisagea pendant que l'on montait un après l'autre. J'arrivai à trouver une place au fond du bus, juste derrière Wadcock, notre poursuiveuse vedette et à côté de Doherty qui tirait la tronche et regardait obstinément par la fenêtre.

- Votre attention ! tonna l'entraîneur au milieu du bus. Voici le programme des réjouissances. Cet après-midi, entraînement spécial dans le stade de Karasjok. Et croyez-moi, quand je dis spécial, je pèse mes mots.

Un vague murmure de désolation parcourut les rangs du bus.

- Avant cela, continua Deverill haussant la voix, chacun va finir la nuit dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Et ensuite, si j'estime que vous avez été sages, vous aurez votre matinée de libre. Mais…

Les cris de victoire de Jackson et Myasaki réunis résonnèrent dans tout le bus, tandis que Wadcock donnait une forte tape amicale dans l'épaule de Myers, le batteur.

- J'ai dit mais ! gronda l'entraîneur. Je décide quand, où, comment et j'y mets toutes les conditions qu'il me chante. J'espère que c'est clair.

Je hochai la tête, suspendu aux lèvres de notre entraîneur.

- Donc, entreprit Deverill en comptant sur ses doigts. Vous ne vous séparez pas. Vous ne buvez pas une goutte d'alcool, et le premier qui prétend que le jus de citrouille est juste bon pour les fillettes, reste cloîtré dans sa chambre. Et pour finir, vous serez tous de retour dans le hall de l'hôtel à midi tapante. C'est compris, j'espère ?

- Vous ne viendrez pas avec nous, Coach ? demanda Wadcock avec enthousiasme.

- Non, il faut que j'aille m'occuper du rapatriement de Hopkins. Pas d'inquiétude, je peux vous garantir que votre co-équipier sera bien là pour le match…

Il s'interrompit avant de murmurer en aparté à Wadcock hilare.

- … Et je peux te garantir qu'il va se prendre un sacré savon.

Le bus s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard devant un hôtel immense dans la grand-rue encore déserte.

Après qu'on ait trié les bagages et que les chambres nous soient attribuées, je ne me rappelle pas de grand-chose. Une fois l'excitation du match à venir passée, je crois bien être tombé comme une masse sur mon lit et n'avoir pas émergé avant neuf heures du matin, heure où encore dans les vappes, je crus que la seule explication au vacarme qui régnait dans le couloir de l'hôtel était que les jumeaux Weasley avaient traversé la Mer du Nord.

Lentement, je me remis sur pied et allai entrebâiller la porte. S'il n'y avait pas eu un grand batteur à la carrure impressionnante, maintenant la porte ouverte de toute la puissance de son bras, je crois que je l'aurai refermé aussi sec et serai allé me recoucher. J'ai beau aimer habituellement me lever aux aurores quand il s'agit de Quidditch. Mais il faut tout de même rappeler que je m'étais couché à seulement quatre heures du matin, et que personnellement, qu'on soit à Karasjok, Kyoto ou encore Kansas City, je n'en savais foutrement rien avant que Jackson ne se charge de me remettre les idées en place.

- Allez petit, remue-toi un peu ! Je sais bien que t'as pas beaucoup dormi. Mais crois-moi, c'est pas tous les jours que le coach nous laisse un instant de libre avant un match. Alors faut en profiter.

Mes vêtements et mon manteau m'atterrirent dessus tandis qu'on me poussait droit dans la salle de bains.

Il me fallut tout juste trente secondes à me regarder bêtement dans la glace au-dessus de l'évier pour réaliser où j'étais et qui j'étais. Ces trente longues secondes écoulées, je passai sous l'eau brûlante de la douche puis enfilai mes affaires, et sortis aussi vif qu'un Eclair de Feu prêt à prendre son envol.

Le coach avait choisi un pub au coin de la rue, un bâtiment petit et étriqué, mais qui une fois à l'intérieur donnait une impression beaucoup plus chaleureuse avec ses tables en bois soigneusement astiquées et son comptoir à l'ancienne.

En voyant l'entraîneur s'entretenir longuement avec le barman puis avec Doherty, j'eus l'impression d'être un gosse qu'on confie à des nourrices. Mais j'avoue que je trouvais flatteur qu'on prenne autant soin de moi. J'étais devenu quelqu'un d'important. Et flâner dans un pub avec des personnalités comme Joscelind Wadcock ou Stanley Doherty, en ferait rêver plus d'un.

Le calme de rigueur s'envola dès que le coach fit un pas hors du bar, laissant place à des exclamations de joie et des rires moqueurs. Alcool exclus, la liste des boissons se réduisait considérablement. Avant le match, mieux valait être prudent. Alors je préférai un classique jus de citrouille, tandis que mes co-équipiers s'amusaient à s'essayer aux spécialités locales, liquides aux noms barbares et aux couleurs et consistances douteuses.

Le pub était relativement vide. Mais il y avait bien quelques personnes sagement assises à leurs tables, sirotant un café.

- Dis Doherty, il n'y a que des blondes ici ? Je trouve ça charmant, entonnai-je en finissant l'inspection de la salle.

Le capitaine me lança un œil torve comme toute réponse.

- On pourrait peut-être aller parler à ces deux demoiselles là-bas, tu ne crois pas ? je proposai avec un sourire en coin.

- Dubois, on a un match demain. C'est pas le moment de fricoter, soupira Doherty.

Il poussa doucement son verre vide sur le comptoir.

- Puis, tu vois ça, dit-il en désignant une bague à son annulaire. C'est une alliance. Tu sais, je suis marié et j'ai trois gosses.

- Allons, capitaine. C'est juste pour discuter.

- Bien sûr, juste discuter avec deux jeunes Norvégiennes, blondes, grandes, souriantes... Et ma grand-mère fait du balai sur la crête des vagues en Nouvelle-Zélande, ironisa-t-il.

L'image manqua de me faire m'étouffer avec mon jus de citrouille.

- Votre grand-mère fait du balai ?… je demandai interloqué.

- C'était une blague, Dubois. Une blague, marmonna Doherty avec un discret sourire.

Je poussai un soupir de compréhension.

La porte du pub claqua, laissant entrapercevoir la neige qui s'était remise à tomber, et le batteur Myers entra tenant victorieusement une fiole argentée.

- M'sieur, vous avez de quoi nous projeter ceci ? demanda-t-il au barman en allant s'accouder au comptoir.

L'homme opina et disparut derrière la porte de service.

- C'est un match des Cerfs-Volants, je suppose ? interrogea Doherty. Tu l'as dérobé au coach ?

- Pas dérobé, rectifia Myers. Il n'a même pas beaucoup hésité à me le confier avant de partir.

- C'est génial ! je m'exclamai. On va pouvoir réviser les points techniques de leur équipe.

Le barman réapparut avec un projecteur à pensine qui paraissait un peu usagé. Il installa son matériel, et bien vite nous alignâmes nos chaises face au mur. J'avais toujours voulu un de ses projecteurs pour mon équipe à Poudlard. C'était vraiment d'un pratique pour étudier l'équipe adverse. Mais peu importaient les arguments que je pouvais avancer, McGonagall y était toujours restée de marbre, prétextant que ce matériel coûtait bien trop cher et qu'au niveau d'une équipe scolaire, je n'en avais pas besoin. Déposant la bouteille dans le creux approprié et tapant un coup sec de la baguette sur le projecteur, une image apparut sur le mur passablement beige du pub.

Nous passâmes bien une heure à faire défiler un match des Cerfs-Volants contre une autre équipe norvégienne au niveau bien peu comparable. Mais loin de se concentrer comme lors des séances avec le coach, nous applaudissions, huions et commentions sans aucune gêne. En y repensant, nous devions avoir l'air bien drôle à regarder un match en pleine matinée, un verre de jus de fruits à la main. En tout cas, les quelques autres clients nous dévisageaient avec amusement.

- Je te l'avais dit qu'il contournerait par la droite ! je criai en sautant de ma chaise. Sauf que cet idiot n'a pas vu le cognard que le batteur adverse lui a retourné… Et voilà ! Je l'avais dit !

- De toute façon leur attrapeur est bien meilleur, renchérit Myers. Le vif d'or sera à sa portée que l'autre continuera à faire bêtement des ronds au-dessus du stade.

Je restais pris par ces images dansant sur le mur. Et ces joueurs bleus et verts ne me donnaient qu'une envie : être moi-même à leur place. J'attendais avec une excitation croissante le lendemain où je pourrai jouer dans le stade de Karasjok.

- Gortchev, le poursuiveur de Karasjok est gaucher. Il a pris la mauvaise habitude de toujours contourner par la droite pour atteindre les buts.

Au milieu des grondements de mécontentement de certains de mes co-équipiers et des cris de joie des autres au vu du but marqué par les Cerfs-Volants de Karasjok, j'avais failli ne pas entendre cette voix calme qui s'était doucement insinuée jusqu'à moi.

Je me retournai à la fois amusé par cette voix féminine qui promettait une jolie Norvégienne aussi blonde et délicate que toutes celles que j'avais remarquées jusque-là, et à la fois intrigué qu'une inconnue dans un pub puisse s'y connaître en Quidditch.

Je fus déçu. Elle n'était ni blonde ni même grande ou plantureuse. Une fille sans aucun doute charmante, mais bêtement brune avec des yeux marrons comme on en voit partout en Angleterre et ailleurs. Tant qu'à faire autant de kilomètres, un peu d'exotisme n'aurait pas fait de mal… D'ailleurs, elle avait parlé anglais.

- Vous êtes du coin ? fut donc la première question qui me vint naturellement à l'esprit.

- Pas vraiment, répondit-elle avec un air gêné. Disons que je suis en voyage d'affaires.

- Des affaires qui ont à voir avec le Quidditch ? Parce que vous avez l'air de bien vous y connaître, j'ajoutai sans pouvoir cacher mon léger étonnement.

Elle secoua la tête et reprit un peu du liquide incolore que contenait son verre.

- Pourquoi ? Vous pensez qu'une femme si elle s'y connaît en Quidditch, c'est forcément parce qu'elle en a fait son métier ?

J'avoue que là, elle avait touché juste. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de femmes dans le monde professionnel du Quidditch et je me fiche d'avoir des co-équipiers ou des co-équipières. Mais avouons que dans la vie de tous les jours, les femmes préfèrent parler vêtements, modes et magazines peoples que de sport. A la limite, elles connaissent par cœur le top 10 des joueurs les plus séduisants, mais ça se limite à ça. Hum… Je ne pouvais décidément pas lui dire ça. J'allais passer pour un machiste.

- Vous êtes la preuve que non, je rétorquai avec un sourire charmeur. Je suis Olivier Dubois. Et vous ?

- Erin Smith. Vous êtes le nouveau gardien de Flaquemare ?

J'aurai bien rougi à trouver là à des centaines de kilomètres de chez moi, quelqu'un qui connaissait un jeune espoir tel que moi.

- A vrai dire, je fais encore partie de l'équipe de réserve, je crus bon de rectifier. Pour le moment, je remplace Mullins qui a eu un accident.

- Oh, fit-elle.

- Mais j'espère vite passer titulaire, je renchéris en redressant fièrement la tête. Avec le match demain contre Karasjok, je pourrai montrer…

- Ce que vous valez, m'interrompit-elle avec un sourire charmant. Bien sûr.

- Vous serez là ?

- Où ça ?

- Au match, bien sûr, je répondis vivement. Ça sera un match du tonnerre, j'en suis sûr. Ça vaudra le coup d'œil. Vous avez l'air de vous y connaître, vous n'allez pas manquer ça.

Je dus en faire un peu trop, car elle émit un petit rire.

- Quel enthousiasme ! badina Erin.

Je m'apprêtai à continuer mon discours de propagande, lorsqu'elle sortit de son sac un morceau de parchemin qu'elle agita malicieusement sous mon nez.

- Le voilà, mon billet pour le match, lança-t-elle avec une étincelle de triomphe dans son regard brun. Vous aviez raison, j'aime beaucoup le Quidditch.

Je me renfonçai dans ma chaise avec un contentement plus que flagrant.

- Vous avez intérêt à nous supporter haut et fort ! m'exclamai-je.

Le barman versa dans son verre le même liquide transparent, et elle s'en resservit une gorgée. Elle reposa son verre et m'adressa un sourire narquois.

- Mais qui vous a dit que je soutenais Flaquemare ?

Les yeux ronds, je la dévisageai frappé par l'évidence qu'effectivement, elle se fichait peut-être de mon club, voire même elle soutenait les Cerfs-Volants de Karasjok.

- Pas la peine de faire cette tête, fit-elle amusée. J'aime beaucoup Flaquemare.

- Mais ? je demandai inquiet.

Elle me dévisagea avec surprise.

- _Mais_ ? Il n'y a pas de _mais_. J'aime beaucoup Flaquemare. Je ne suis juste pas censée prendre parti pour une des équipes.

Là, j'étais perdu. Elle ne soutenait aucune équipe ? Et où était l'intérêt d'un sport s'il n'y avait pas l'enthousiasme de soutenir dans le pire comme dans le meilleur son club favori ?

- Et pourquoi cela ? j'interrogeai, toujours ébahi.

Erin contempla un instant les autres joueurs de l'équipe, toujours en train de commenter avec emportement le match projeté grâce à la pensine.

- Je ne soutiens peut-être pas vraiment Flaquemare, s'expliqua-t-elle. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'apprécier certains de ses joueurs.

Dans d'autres circonstances, j'y aurai peut-être vu une invitation galante. Mais son regard fuyant et ses explications évasives m'intriguaient.

- Et donc vous allez voir un match comme ça sans être supporter d'une équipe en particulier ? je ressassai, tentant de comprendre ce concept étrange.

- C'est ça, répondit-elle avec un sourire amusé dissimulé derrière son verre.

- Je suis sûr que je peux vous convaincre de la valeur de Flaquemare, je m'entêtai avec un sourire, persuadé que j'étais de pouvoir changer ce comportement hors norme.

- Je veux bien croire que vous me convaincriez sans peine, dit Erin en jetant un œil à sa montre. Mais là, il faut que j'y aille.

- Vous pourriez peut-être venir me voir après le match, je m'obstinai. Vous comprenez bien que je ne peux pas laisser une amatrice de sport comme vous dans l'indécision.

- Ca me plairait assez, mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir venir, fit-elle avec un sourire navré.

- Juste cinq minutes, implorai-je. Pour le bien de Flaquemare ! Pensez-y.

- Très bien, j'essaierai.

Elle partit et j'étais enchanté de cette petite victoire. J'avais clairement l'intention de gagner une nouvelle supportrice à la cause de Flaquemare.

Ma mère me répétait les quelques fois où j'allais lui rendre visite dans sa banlieue de Malmesbury, que mon entêtement me ferait tort un jour ou l'autre.

Pourtant, Myers eut beau lancer d'un ton importun, après avoir lancé un œil torve à la silhouette fine qui poussait la porte du pub :

- Fais gaffe. Elle est pas nette, cette petite.

Je me contentai de hausser les épaules. Une gentille fille, c'était ça. Ce n'était qu'une gentille fille en admiration devant un joueur professionnel, et beau garçon qui plus est. Vraiment, il n'y avait rien à en dire de plus.

La suite des évènements se passa assez ordinairement. Ordinairement pour un membre de l'équipe de Flaquemare, on se comprend. L'après-midi d'entraînement fut ardue sous les rafales de neige qui semblaient avoir fait leur apparition que pour nous rendre la tâche moins facile. Le soleil même nous joua des tours, à nous pauvres ignorants d'Anglais. Très bas, les premières heures de l'après-midi, nous le vîmes disparaître avec effroi derrière les monts enneigés au Sud-Ouest à seulement seize heures. Il fallut que notre entraîneur adoré nous explique ce mystère des contrées polaires, pour que nous arrêtions de nous lamenter – plus ou moins plaisantant – sur des probables malédictions lancées par l'équipe des Cerfs-volants sur ce pauvre soleil.

Ayant compris que non, on ne pouvait pas faire disparaître le soleil par un simple sort, complètement fourbus et la tête pleine de tactiques et informations diverses, nous pûmes rentrer à l'hôtel. Notre coach nous suggéra – plutôt nous ordonna – de chacun regagner notre chambre et d'y dormir du sommeil du juste. Sans peine, je peux dire que je ne gardai aucun souvenir de ma nuit ou de quelconque rêve, tellement mon sommeil fut profond. L'anxiété ou le stress concernant le lendemain et la terrible angoisse du match contre les Cerfs-Volants ne revinrent me visiter qu'au réveil. Quand les cheveux ébouriffés, le teint pâle et le cœur au bord des lèvres, je descendis prendre le petit-déjeuner, Doherty m'obligea à avaler quelques toasts et ce ne fut pas une partie de plaisir. Mais il était hors de question que je succombe bêtement à une hypoglycémie. Plutôt mourir sous les coups de mille cognards ! Je réussis même l'exploit d'étaler un peu de confiture sur les tartines, c'est dire.

Une fois nourri et en état, le trajet en bus m'apporta étrangement le réconfort dont j'avais besoin. La ville paraissait plus éveillée que jamais. Et lorsque nous passâmes par l'entrée secondaire du stade, mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine en voyant la cohue de journalistes et de supporters réunis ici. Jackson ricana de me voir collé contre la vitre avec un sourire bêta. La sortie du bus et la traversée jusqu'aux vestiaires fut presque épique. La sécurité dut même menacer la foule de les contenir magiquement. J'en rêve encore la nuit.

Seuls dans les vestiaires avec le coach faisant les cent pas, et les autres joueurs aussi anxieux que moi, mon corps se rappela à moi, mon estomac se tordant douloureusement et mon cœur battant bien trop fort contre mes côtes.

Ce n'était pas mon premier match. J'avais beau me le répéter, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Le vacarme extérieur de la foule ne m'apaisait plus en rien. Alors je répétai bêtement ses gestes que j'accomplissais depuis de nombreuses années avant chaque match. Je m'ébouriffai les cheveux avant d'enfiler ma robe de sorcier. Toujours la manche droite avant la gauche, de même pour les gants. Heureusement les autres joueurs étaient eux-mêmes trop préoccupés pour remarquer ces petits rituels idiots.

Le coach nous fit un discours d'encouragement. Mais si je voyais ses lèvres bouger, le stress était tel que je n'arrivai pas à me concentrer sur le sens des sons qui parvenaient à mes oreilles.

Le stress est quelque chose de bien étrange. Tant que je restai cloué au sol, il m'assaillait de toutes parts, me rendant incroyablement nerveux et capable de dire des choses encore moins sensées que d'habitude, mais une fois sur mon balai, c'en était fini. Il n'y avait plus que moi, les joueurs, les cognards et ce fichu souaffle. Le reste, c'était de la foutaise. Le public, la neige persistante, le soleil disparaissant à l'horizon n'étaient plus que des détails en quelque sorte. Détails qui ne me revenaient à l'esprit que lorsque le match était fini. Un peu comme si dans ma tête, il y avait des interrupteurs qui me permettaient de mettre certains aspects du présent en sourdine. Je regrettai juste de n'avoir pas perdu certains anciens réflexes de capitaine : je perdais un peu trop de ma concentration à scruter et analyser les actions des autres joueurs de l'équipe. Et par le passé, je savais déjà que Doherty n'aimait pas du tout que je critique ses tactiques et encore moins que je lui en propose de nouvelles. Mais s'il croyait échapper à mon avis sur sa lamentable attaque triangulaire lors de la cinquième minute, il se trompait. De toute façon, Flaquemare remporta haut la main contre Karasjok, alors le capitaine serait plus à même de m'écouter.

Les festivités commencèrent sur la pelouse du stade, jusque dans les vestiaires, pour finir dans ce pub où nous étions allés le matin même. Nous sommes retournés à l'hôtel à une heure tardive du matin, après avoir abusé des liqueurs locales sans aucun remords cette fois-ci.

Le lendemain, je m'étais réveillé par terre au bas du lit de Doherty qui me repoussa fortement lorsque je tentai de le ranimer à son tour. Alors je rentrai péniblement jusque dans ma chambre pour tenter de finir la nuit. Voulant m'écrouler sur mon lit, je dus d'abord retirer le paquet qui gisait dessus. Tout d'abord, je le jetai par terre, guidé par la fatigue. Mais alors que je commençai à sombrer à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée, j'eus un sursaut de curiosité. Je me glissai jusqu'au bord du lit et m'emparai du paquet.

Le tournant et le retournant entre mes mains, il n'y avait décidément aucune inscription dessus, pas d'adresse, ni le nom de l'expéditeur. J'arrachai nonchalamment le parchemin, c'était un journal qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, une édition du Quidditch magazine. Je fronçai les sourcils, n'y comprenant rien à rien, et feuilletai les pages. La photo d'un jeune homme grand et brun m'éclaira un peu… moi.

Il y avait un article sur moi ! C'était titré : _Le nouvel espoir du club de Flaquemare_. J'ai carrément sursauté et me suis retrouvé sur le bord du lit à lire fébrilement la rubrique. Autant être honnête, ça n'avait rien d'un éloge, il s'agissait plutôt d'une critique sensée et pesée. Il y avait des points en ma faveur, et d'autres qui me firent grincer des dents, mais dont j'aurai du mal à prétendre qu'ils étaient faux.

Je compris tout en lisant le nom en bas de l'article : Erin Smith. Je levai distraitement les yeux en l'air, cherchant à voir derrière la jeune fille brune, une journaliste capable d'écrire cette rubrique. En baissant le regard, je tombai sur un bout de parchemin gisant à terre.

_J'ai pensé que ceci vous intéresserait. Si vous désirez me faire parvenir votre avis, voici où me contacter_ (et suivait une adresse à Londres)_. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de vous avoir dissimulé ma véritable profession._

_J'ai été enchantée de vous rencontrer, M. Dubois._

_Erin Smith_


	2. Partie 2

**Pour le bien de Flaquemare**

**Personnages : **Olivier Dubois, OCs

**Genre :** Humour, romance

**Résumé : **C'était l'un de ses premiers matchs dans l'équipe de Flaquemare, alors Olivier voulait se montrer à la hauteur. Il y avait pourtant quelques éléments qui allaient lui échapper, de toute évidence.

**Disclaimer :** Olivier Dubois et le monde magique sont à JKR.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

J'avais toujours détesté Londres.

Londres n'a aucun stade de Quidditch. Question de place et de structures, question de moldus. Allez planter un terrain gigantesque avec des poteaux de plus de dix mètres de haut en plein milieu de la capitale ! Et le tout nécessitant des centaines de sorts de protection, d'invisibilité et de repousse-moldus, alors que ceux-ci se baladent à quelques lieues de là. Allez donc cacher l'enthousiasme et les dizaines de milliers de supporters hystériques.

Démesuré, absolument pas rentable et complètement stupide.

Donc il n'y a aucun stade à Londres. Aucun vol en balai autorisé. Pas de Quidditch.

J'avais toujours détesté cette fichue ville.

Le centre de Sports de Flaquemare dans la paisible lande galloise respirait nettement plus la joie de vivre. De l'espace, des stades, des entraînements, des spectateurs chaque dimanche pendant la saison, tout ce qu'il faut pour le moral et la bonne santé d'un joueur.

Seulement Londres reste incontournable. La section des sports et jeux magiques du Ministère, le bureau de la fédération nationale, la presse sportive, la vente de matériel, les réseaux de clubs de supporters… Bref, l'économie souterraine, les magouilles du Quidditch, tout ce qui pouvait me plaire… à petite dose. Des belles paroles et pas beaucoup d'action.

Et me voilà, en plein mois de mars, à battre le pavé humide, non loin de la Tamise. Dans ma poche, juste ce bout de papier froissé, qui jadis avait été une carte de visite.

_Erin Smith, journaliste à Quidditch Magazine_

Oh, Dennison pouvait bien se foutre de moi et raconter à tout le monde que je comptais remercier à ma façon cette donzelle pour son article. Et vu les sourires en coin et les clins d'œil échangés dans le vestiaire, je m'étais senti obligé de rétablir la vérité.

- Hors de question que je me vende à une journaliste !

- Tu fais la tête, Dubois, mais tu avais l'air de l'apprécier, la demoiselle. Hein, vous ne discutiez pas innocemment dans ce bar à Karasjok ?

J'avais ma petite théorie concernant les journalistes. Aucun n'est digne de confiance, tous peuvent te faire des sourires par devant et te descendre le lendemain en deuxième page de l'édition du dimanche, et dans leur foutue école de journalisme, il doit y avoir des cours pour leur apprendre à embobiner les gens !

Les faits, les faits et seulement les faits, ils ne connaissent pas. Un journaliste qui prétend être objectif, est un menteur. D'un article, certains peuvent détruire une carrière, faire et refaire les équipes à leur guise. Ils interfèrent dans les négociations pour le marché d'hiver, s'infiltrent par n'importe quel moyen dans les équipes pour l'information ou la photo compromettante qui leur permettra de faire les gros titres le lendemain.

Je me refuse même à évoquer ce fameux top 10 des joueurs les plus sexys d'Angleterre, qui vous vous en doutez sûrement, ne se base absolument pas sur les compétences sportives des dits joueurs !

Et Erin Smith était la preuve vivante de tout ça ! Voilà pourquoi elle me faisait enrager ! Voilà pourquoi je me retrouvais à Londres pour régler mes comptes avec elle !

Elle avait honteusement profité d'un moment de faiblesse, en se faisant passer pour une gentille fille, pour me soutirer des informations et écrire ensuite _cet_ article.

Peut-être avait-elle-même brisé ma future carrière, pour quelques petites choses sans importance qu'elle avait outrageusement soulignées dans son papier.

- Elle n'a rien dit de particulièrement méchant sur toi, Dubois, avait tenté Doherty devant mon air buté. Tu dois bien avouer que tu n'aurais pas dû tant te déporter sur la droite pour ce tir-là. Et que ce lancer en deuxième période n'était pas très…

J'en avais assez entendu. Que ce genre de remontrances reste dans les couloirs du centre d'entraînement de Flaquemare ! Pas la peine de les étaler à des milliers de lecteurs amateurs du souaffle. Sans compter tous les entraîneurs, les dirigeants d'équipe, qui associeraient immédiatement mon nom à cet article infâme.

Il avait fallu attendre que le Coach veuille bien me laisser libre de mes mouvements une petite demi-journée, pour prendre la première cheminée en partance pour Londres. Aller jusqu'à m'infiltrer dans le Londres Moldu pour trouver Smith, ne me semblait même pas inconsidéré. Même si un ami avait dû m'aider à trouver des habits moldus convenables pour vaquer le long des grandes avenues bétonnées, en passant inaperçu.

L'immeuble de Quidditch Magazine ressemblait à beaucoup de ses immeubles victoriens à l'architecture élégante et riche qu'on pouvait voir dans le quartier des affaires. Une plaque dorée affichait le nom d'une entreprise moldue affublée de sigles sans aucun sens à mes yeux. Je passais outre. L'adresse était claire et le regard des moldus se détournant complètement du bâtiment, indiquait sans ambiguïté qu'il y avait de la magie là-dessous.

La poignée ouvragée brilla d'un halo blanc à peine l'avais-je effleurée. Sans même avoir eu conscience du transfert magique, je me retrouvai un peu déstabilisé dans un hall au décor tapageur. Des grandes affiches ça et là étalaient les couleurs éclatantes de diverses équipes.

Je jetai un œil en arrière sur la grande porte en bois clair hermétiquement fermée, à quelques mètres. Si déjà l'édifice en lui-même me réservait des surprises de ce genre, c'était mal parti. Me reprenant, j'avançai d'un pas vif. Mon regard croisa un moment celui du réceptionniste, un grand gaillard à demi-caché par son journal. Sur le devant de son bureau, s'étalaient en caractères nets : Quidditch Magazine – Accueil.

Je détournai les yeux et avançai d'un pas vif.

- Monsieur ! héla le réceptionniste. Je peux vous aider ?

Le ton indiquait clairement qu'il ne faisait pas dans l'amabilité.

- Vous avez rendez-vous ? insista-t-il. Vous ne pouvez pas entrer comme ça.

C'est bien ce que je pensais : il fallait bien un chien de garde pour que tous ces journalistes opportunistes et malveillants se sentent en sécurité ici. Continuant de traverser ce hall d'entrée qui n'en finissait pas, j'agitai la main et lançai de la façon la plus débonnaire :

- Je viens juste voir une amie.

C'est à ce moment-là que des réflexes de sportifs peuvent se révéler utiles.

Loin de se montrer rassuré, l'homme démontra ses talents de vigile. Le bruit du journal que l'on froisse, m'indiqua qu'il était clairement temps de prendre la fuite.

En quelques foulées, j'atteignis le bout du corridor, me faufilai à l'intérieur d'un des deux ascenseurs et appuyant fermement sur un des boutons, j'eus tout juste le temps de voir les deux panneaux se refermer, me dissimulant à la vue du gardien furieux. En tout cas, le juron qui me parvint, me laissait penser cela.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, c'était drôle en un sens.

Je désenchantai un peu. Il y avait bien vingt boutons d'étage dans cet ascenseur, certains correspondant même à des sous-sols. Alors comment allais-je trouver cette foutue Smith ? Je retournai la carte de visite froissée entre mes doigts, embêté de ne pas y voir ce genre d'informations pourtant fichtrement utiles.

Au hasard, je réappuyai sur un bouton pendant que l'ascenseur gémissait de façon inquiétante. Cette cabine semblait assez luxueuse mais pas vraiment de première main. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur le dix-septième étage. Autant s'éloigner le plus possible du vigile, n'est-ce pas ?

J'avançai désinvolte dans le couloir face à moi, déambulant à la recherche d'une solution pour trouver Smith et tentant de paraître le plus naturel possible au milieu des gens affairés qui passaient en trombe.

C'est alors que je perçus une conversation des plus intéressantes. Poussant une porte entrouverte, je vis deux jeunes femmes bavardant joyeusement autour d'un bureau, et le plan se forma dans mon esprit.

- Je te l'avais bien dit, il suffisait de l'ignorer, gloussait l'une des deux secrétaires. Le comportement masculin est absolument incompréhensible ! Tu leur sors le grand jeu, sourires charmeurs et compagnie, ils ne voient rien… Et si tu les snobes, alors là !…

D'un coup de coude, sa collègue l'interrompit brutalement.

- Monsieur, nous pouvons vous aider ? fit-elle alors que l'autre jeune femme se retournait, constatant ma présence avec gêne.

Les étapes du plan se précisèrent, à voir les sourires polissées de ces deux employées.

Après tout, il n'y avait pas eu de photos dans l'article me concernant. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que deux secrétaires quelconques connaissent le visage d'un gardien remplaçant qui n'avait joué dans les matchs officiels qu'une paire de fois.

- Peut-être… murmurai-je prenant soin de me composer une mine embêtée. C'est un peu gênant à vrai dire.

Je m'arrêtai là, voyant que j'avais toute l'attention voulue, avant de reprendre.

- Hé bien, je voulais juste faire une surprise à mon amie. Mais voilà, vous allez me trouver stupide, je ne pensais pas que le bâtiment soit aussi grand. Et je ne sais pas du tout dans quel bureau précis elle travaille.

L'air énamouré des deux femmes était bel et bien le résultat que j'avais escompté. C'était somme toute assez facile.

- Oh, vous veniez à l'improviste pour voir votre petite amie. C'est adorable ! s'extasia la première.

Comme quoi, quelques épisodes du feuilleton _Mon sorcier bien-aimé_ suffisent pour comprendre la psychologie féminine.

Je hochai la tête d'un air faussement gêné.

- Et qui est cette personne chanceuse ? grinça malgré tout l'autre femme.

- Erin Smith, vous la connaissez peut-être ? je répondis le plus innocemment possible.

Les deux commères échangèrent un regard stupéfait, avant de me dévisager avec l'air de ne pas en croire un mot. Là, j'avoue que les choses m'échappaient sans doute.

- Erin Smith ?… bafouilla la première. Quatrième étage, dernier bureau à gauche.

Le silence pesant qui s'ensuivit, me fit comprendre qu'il ne valait pas mieux s'attarder. J'avais l'information que j'étais venu chercher, il était temps d'opérer une retraite stratégique.

- Merci beaucoup !

Alors que je les saluais et repartais vers l'ascenseur, j'entendis dans mon dos le bruit incessant de leurs babillages. Et je n'aimais pas vraiment le ton que prenait leur conversation.

J'appuyai sur le bouton quatre de l'ascenseur, assez mitigé. Si d'un côté, mes ruses dignes d'un Serpentard allaient porter leurs fruits, d'autre part, le comportement étrange des deux employées me laissait entrevoir de futurs problèmes. Haussant les épaules, je décidais qu'il ne s'agissait probablement que de jalousie ou de dépit envers l'une de leurs collègues, que peut-être pour une raison ou pour une autre, elles n'appréciaient pas.

Et après tout, je ne m'étais pas déplacé pour arranger les affaires de Mademoiselle Smith, mais plutôt pour arranger les miennes. Ce n'était pas si catastrophique que ça, si maintenant les rumeurs lui attribuaient un petit ami séduisant.

L'ascenseur émit un tintement désuet en arrivant au quatrième étage. Je m'engageai dans le long couloir à ma gauche. Souriant largement à une dame d'un âge certain qui me jeta un regard circonspect par-dessus ses épaisses lunettes, il me tarda d'arriver au dit bureau, de remettre les choses en ordre et de retourner à Flaquemare, environnement nettement plus agréable et familier.

Arrivé au bout du corridor, je scrutai un instant la plaque portant le nom de la journaliste. Elle qui semblait à peine plus âgée que moi, avait déjà droit à son propre bureau. Dire que ces journalistes vous feraient croire que devenir titulaire dans un journal connu, est chose difficile. Erin Smith, l'exception à la règle ? C'était bizarre, tout ça.

Je m'apprêtai à frapper à la porte.

Mais le panneau de bois vint buter durement contre mon front, me poussant contre le mur. Echoué lamentablement par terre, tenant ma tête entre mes mains, je vis la responsable de tous mes malheurs émerger de derrière la porte.

- Elsa ! Ma plume à papotes a rendu l'âme !

Le cri assourdissant sembla résonner dans mon crâne, aggravant la douleur pulsatile qui me paralysait.

- Nom d'un troll ! jurai-je à voix basse.

La pseudo-journaliste daigna alors remarquer ma présence.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez par terre ? s'exclama-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

- Ça ne se voit pas ?

Je crois qu'au final, dans l'état lamentable dans lequel je me trouvais, j'étais plus amusé que réellement fâché. Je me relevais prudemment sous l'œil inquisiteur de Smith.

- Monsieur Dubois ? s'exclama-t-elle, son attitude changeant du tout au tout, et je me ne pus que me réjouir de voir sa mine ébahie et ses yeux s'agrandir sous la surprise.

- C'est la première fois que je vois une porte d'aussi près, marmonnai-je en tâtant mon front à la recherche d'une bosse.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, articula-t-elle d'une petite voix. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là… qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière la porte…

- C'est pas si grave, assurai-je peu convaincu qu'elle mérite vraiment qu'on la rassure, mais son air contrit paraissait suffisamment sincère pour s'y laisser prendre.

- Entrez. Elsa s'y connaît bien en plaies et bosses. Avec cinq enfants, vous imaginez !

Tandis qu'elle me poussait littéralement jusque sur une chaise, je commençai à me demander si cette entrée fracassante n'était pas un mauvais signe.

- Je reviens. Ne bougez pas ! intima Erin.

Comme si j'allais m'envoler après avoir eu tant de mal à lui mettre le grappin dessus. Je soupirai et jetai un regard à la pièce. Rien de très original, un bureau de journaliste bien sous tout rapport. Même pas d'objet personnel, c'aurait pu être le bureau de n'importe qui.

Il lui fallut à peine trente secondes pour revenir précipitamment, sa baguette à la main dans une posture qui m'effraya au premier abord.

- Vous comptez faire quoi avec ça ? demandai-je hésitant entre l'amusement et l'inquiétude.

C'est que le Coach me tuerait si jamais le moindre sortilège m'empêchait de monter sur un balai…

- Guérir cette bosse tout simplement, répondit Erin en haussant les épaules. Vous êtes un grand garçon, vous n'allez pas faire des histoires.

Grand garçon, grand garçon, pour qui me prenait-elle ? Je tenais juste à ma santé physique et mentale.

- Et vous maîtrisez le sortilège de guérison ? insistai-je.

- Pas vraiment, mais on vient de me montrer. Ça ne prendra qu'une seconde, tenez-vous tranquille.

Parce qu'elle croyait réellement que j'étais rassuré maintenant ? Bondissant littéralement de ma chaise, je me souciais seulement de mettre une distance de sécurité appréciable entre une journaliste incompétente en matière de soins et mes précieux talents de Quidditch qui se devaient de rester intacts.

Je pris un air assuré tandis que Mademoiselle Smith me dévisageait avec une mine accablée.

- Vous ne connaissez pas le soigneur de notre équipe, avançai-je, improvisant une raison valable. Il serait furieux s'il apprenait que quelqu'un d'étranger avait posé la main sur un de ses joueurs.

L'argument eut sûrement du mal à prendre. Smith fronça les sourcils, puis finit par baisser sa baguette.

- Très bien, si vous n'avez pas confiance…

Evidemment elle ne m'avait pas cru.

- Lorsqu'on écrit un article dans votre dos, c'est assez difficile, lançai-je insidieusement.

Prenant son temps, elle alla s'installer sur le fauteuil en cuir de l'autre côté du bureau. Elle posa sa baguette, avant de se préoccuper encore de ma petite personne.

- Alors c'est pour ça que vous êtes venu ? persifla Smith. Moi qui pensais que vous m'en seriez reconnaissant.

Je fis la grimace, attrapant machinalement ce qui ressemblait au trophée d'un concours de journalisme de bas étage.

- Bien sûr, être reconnaissant parce que quelqu'un vous a menti et a honteusement profité d'une situation à son avantage… C'est à quel moment exact que je dois dire merci ? grondai-je avec sarcasme.

- Oh, je vois, soupira Smith. Un parfait petit Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ?

De sa bouche, ça avait tout l'air d'être un grave défaut. Le petit sourire moqueur qu'elle arborait, commençait à m'échauffer. La fille gentille du bar perdu en Norvège était bel et bien un mythe, une jolie façade pour mieux me tromper.

- Irréfléchi, entreprit-t-elle de compter sur ses doigts, vous n'avez pas songé qu'avec cet article, je vous faisais une pub inespérée. Fonceur, vous êtes venus directement ici pour retrouver votre honneur ou je-ne-sais quelle sottise du même genre. Et enfin, vous tenez bien trop à l'honnêteté et à la franchise…

En gros, elle me trouvait stupide. Là je voyais rouge. Si elle voulait jouer de cette façon.

- Serpentarde ! clamai-je les appuyant me deux mains sur son bureau. Tous les moyens sont bons pour obtenir ce que vous voulez !

Smith se leva posément après m'avoir lancé un regard désolé. Elle prit son sac et boutonna à la hâte un manteau moldu.

- Non, Serdaigle. Vous avez des sacrés a-prioris.

Les rayures vert foncé de son écharpe semblaient pourtant me défier.

- Mais c'est vrai qu'on m'a souvent dit que j'aurais été à ma place à Serpentard, compléta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Mon expression victorieuse parut l'amuser. Les choses s'arrangeaient finalement. Si elle avouait s'être servi de moi à mes dépens, j'obtiendrais des excuses d'ici quelques minutes à peine.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Monsieur Dubois, fit-elle d'un ton faussement révérencieux en ouvrant la porte. Mais c'est l'heure de ma pause de midi. Je pense que notre entretien s'arrête là.

- Vous me fichez dehors ?! m'exclamai-je furieux et décontenancé par la soudaine tournure que prenait la situation. Et vos excuses ?

- Des excuses ? murmura Smith. Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

Mince alors, elle se foutait de moi ! A son petit air malicieux, je pouvais affirmer qu'elle savait justement très bien où je voulais en venir.

- Nom d'un troll, des excuses pour m'avoir menti, pour m'avoir pris pour un sombre crétin !

- Ah, ça... Je suis désolée, mais là, je dois aller manger. Je serais enchantée d'en rediscuter lorsque j'aurais un moment de libre. Vous pouvez toujours prendre rendez-vous, disons d'ici un ou deux mois.

Elle me fit un signe en direction de la porte entrebaillée.

- Hors de question ! m'écriai-je en croisant les bras.

Le manque d'étonnement que la journaliste exprima, m'énerva davantage. La situation était pourtant claire, j'étais même persuadé que ça allait à l'encontre de l'éthique journalistique… si ces charlatans avaient seulement assez de jugeotte, ils pouvaient bien se douter qu'on ne pouvait pas écrire tout et n'importe quoi dans une édition lue par des milliers de sorciers !

- Parfait, restez là si ça vous amuse, marmonna-t-elle avant de s'élancer dans le couloir.

Si elle croyait m'échapper en prenant la fuite, elle se trompait. En quelques pas, je la rattrapais.

- Où est-ce que vous allez ?

- Manger… si vous me l'autorisez, bien sûr, darda Smith avec un ton désagréablement ironique.

Je marchais à ses côtés, ignorant les regards inquisiteurs des employés de Quidditch Magazine qui se trouvaient dans les environs et qui devaient bien se demander pourquoi un étranger l'air si en colère escortait leur chère Erin.

- Vous comptez me suivre ? demanda-t-elle légèrement agacée.

Je hochai la tête sous son regard désapprobateur. Puisqu'elle ne se décidait pas à être raisonnable, autant la mettre à bout, les excuses viendraient bien assez tôt.

L'atmosphère dans l'ascenseur fut assez tendue. Il y eut même un homme assez âgé qui tenta d'en savoir un peu plus, à l'aide d'une conversation maladroite rapidement interrompue par le ton sec de Smith.

Cependant nous atteignîmes le hall d'entrée sans davantage de problèmes. Les éclatantes couleurs des hauts murs me choquèrent tout autant que la première fois. Mais je m'empressais de suivre la journaliste qui avançait d'un pas bien trop rapide. A croire qu'elle pensait pouvoir me semer ou me lasser.

- Vous voilà ! gronda le vigile.

Nom d'un souaffle, je l'avais oublié celui-là. Je me hâtais de rejoindre Smith, tout sourire.

- Erin, tu le connais ?

- Malheureusement, maugréa-t-elle.

- S'il t'ennuie, tu sais que… proposa-t-il.

Il se redressa et je pus constater à quel point sa carrure ne différait pas de celle de beaucoup de batteurs. Je frémis un peu en notant l'incertitude sur le visage de la journaliste.

- C'est très gentil, Kay. Mais ça ira.

J'appréciais suffisamment de voir le molosse se rasseoir, malgré l'œillade malveillante dont il ne manqua pas de me couvrir jusqu'à ce que nous sortions du bâtiment.

Une brise fraîche me battit le visage, à peine mes pieds sur le trottoir bétonné de la grande avenue.

- Vous n'avez pas osé lancer votre garde du corps à mes trousses ? aboyai-je moqueur.

Erin haussa les épaules, paraissant ne pas faire grand cas de mon existence. Sans un mot, elle avança le long des hauts murs blancs des bâtisses s'étalant sur le boulevard. Je lui emboîtais le pas, conscient seulement des excuses qui ne m'avaient pas encore été faites.

Chemin faisant, je m'interrogeai sur la conduite à tenir à présent. Smith quant à elle, s'en tenait à la version « Dubois n'existe pas, Dubois ne me suit absolument pas. ». Elle finit par entrer dans un petit bistrot et se dirigea vers une des tables, paraissant être une habituée. Je m'assis face à elle, bien décidé à lui pourrir son déjeuner puisque cela s'avérait nécessaire.

- Vous êtes fatigant, laissa-t-elle échapper tandis que je m'efforçais de la fixer d'un regard noir.

Elle ôta son écharpe et déboutonna son manteau, tandis qu'un sourire modeste de ma part indiquait sans détour que je prenais cela comme un compliment.

- Je vous préférais dans ce bar à Karasjok, fit-elle les yeux dans le vague.

- Vous voulez dire quand je croyais encore que vous n'étiez qu'une innocente jeune femme ? répondis-je en me penchant davantage vers elle.

Smith poussa un rire sarcastique, puis parvint à capter l'attention d'un serveur et lui fit signe.

- Je ne me serais jamais qualifiée d'innocente, souffla-t-elle l'air un peu désabusé.

Il y eut un silence pesant tandis que j'essayais de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par-là. L'on n'entendait plus que la conversation bruyante d'une bande d'étudiants et les voix posées de quelques hommes d'affaires. Et tout doucement, la question s'imposa à mon esprit : mais qu'est-ce que je fichais là ? Bien sûr, j'étais venu réclamer à grands cris des excuses, cependant ça semblait très mal parti. Et j'avais l'impression que mon joli plan, bijou de simplicité, était en train de s'effondrer.

- Mademoiselle Smith, la même chose que d'habitude ?

Le serveur avait ce sourire qu'on n'adresse qu'aux clients fidèles. La journaliste ne se préoccupa même pas de lui rendre la politesse, hochant seulement la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Et pour Monsieur, ce sera ? demanda-t-il s'armant de son calepin.

La question me prit au dépourvu, apparemment ce fut aussi le cas de Smith.

- C'est-à-dire que… je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de… bredouillai-je en adressant un sourire gêné au serveur, passablement agacé par mes mimiques.

- Pour Monsieur, un verre d'eau suffira, trancha sèchement Erin.

Le serveur se retira précipitamment, comprenant sans doute le caractère inhabituel de la situation.

- Un verre d'eau… marmonnai-je. Quelle générosité.

- Vous ne vous attendiez tout de même pas à ce que je vous invite à déjeuner, fit remarquer Erin calmement.

Elle jouait négligemment du doigt avec le bord de son verre, avant que le serveur ne revienne avec une carafe de vin.

- Ce n'est pas à une fille d'inviter le garçon, énonçai-je.

- Macho en plus, persiffla-t-elle.

Je me raidis sous le coup que je n'avais pas vu venir. Et elle souriait. Garce !

- Tout ce que je veux, c'est des excuses, répliquai-je. Alors vous pourriez peut-être céder. Comme ça, vous n'aurez plus à me supporter, je n'aurais plus à vous supporter. Le paradis, en somme !

Voilà qui était tenté. A son expression neutre, c'avait été en pure perte.

- Je ne cède jamais.

Bien, on était très avancés comme ça. Je n'avais pas non plus envie de passer ma journée aux côtés de Mademoiselle Smith. Non seulement c'était mauvais pour mes nerfs, mais j'avais aussi un emploi du temps, des contraintes, des amis… et le Coach me tuerait si j'abusais de la permission donnée dans un moment de faiblesse. Il fallait que je reprenne l'avantage, que je la déstabilise un peu, qu'elle perde de sa tranquillité et de sa superbe.

- C'est parfait, fis-je avec un sourire. Vous sous-estimez mes capacités. En fait, j'aime assez Quidditch Magazine. Une formidable entreprise, un magnifique esprit d'équipe, des employés tous aussi… J'imagine que ce n'est pas du tout le genre de boulot où il faut se battre pour obtenir une place.

De derrière son verre de vin, Erin me lança un œil inquiet. Je m'appuyais confortablement sur le dossier de ma chaise, avant de reprendre d'un ton guilleret.

- Sûr que je pourrais discuter avec tout ce joli monde, il m'en apprendrait des belles. Pour un jeune joueur comme moi, ce serait très intéressant d'avoir un aperçu de ce qu'est le journalisme sportif. J'ai même déjà eu une petite conversation avec deux employées tout à fait charmantes.

La gorgée de vin sembla mal passer pour mon reporter préféré. La conversation avec les deux secrétaires du dix-septième étage me revint en tête, et innocemment je songeai que la tenir au courant d'un si petit mensonge pourrait s'avérer utile. Les rumeurs dans une entreprise, c'est terrible ce que ça peut faire comme dégâts… En tout cas, dans le petit monde du Quidditch, c'était comme ça.

- Oh, il vaut mieux que je vous prévienne. J'ai laissé échapper par mégarde que j'étais votre petit ami.

Pour le coup, elle en devint verte et le verre de vin qu'elle tenait jusqu'alors pour se donner une contenance, atterrit brutalement sur la table. Mouais… elle aurait quand même pu paraître flattée, au lieu de donner l'impression d'avoir êté mordue par un Doxy.

- Vous n'avez pas fait ça ! s'écria-t-elle perdant son sang-froid.

Je tournai un regard embarrassé vers les autres clients qui s'étaient tournés pour nous dévisager. Smith ne parut pas s'en soucier, sa fureur toute entière concentrée sur moi. Dire que je voulais seulement lui montrer de quoi j'étais capable.

- Fait quoi ? demandai-je, un peu déconcerté par sa colère soudaine.

- Prétendre être mon petit ami ! Dîtes-moi que vous n'avez pas fait ça ?

Le ton de sa voix frôlait presque le désespoir. C'était assez pathétique pour elle… ou alors pour moi. Après tout, lorsqu'une fille réagit comme ça alors qu'on s'est fait passer pour son petit ami, c'est censé être vexant, non ?

Mon air penaud fut la confirmation qu'elle attendait. Elle resta silencieuse un moment, impassible, me faisant presque regretter les secondes précédentes, où sa colère était un repère important pour ma conduite à tenir.

- Vous voyez bien que vous m'avez sous-estimé, finis-je par lâcher, juste pour mettre fin à ce silence désagréable.

- Je n'ai jamais vu un idiot pareil, souffla Erin.

- Hé !

- Un idiot qui par ses idées stupides, a tout gâché, continua-t-elle sans se préoccuper de mon air indigné.

- Non mais c'est vexant à la longue, m'insurgeai-je. Ce n'est pas si terrible si on croit que je suis votre petit ami. D'autres vous envieraient même !

A Flaquemare, je m'enorgueillissais déjà d'un groupe appréciable de supportrices fidèles et charmantes. Et cette journaliste se permettait de me regarder de haut, pour une bêtise lancée au hasard des choses. Mais pour qui elle se prenait !

- Crétin.

Hébété, je la vis se lever et prendre à la hâte ses affaires. Elle sortit dans la bise glaciale sans même avoir pris le temps d'enfiler son manteau. A travers la porte en verre du bistrot, je regardai sa silhouette s'éloigner à pas furieux, puis disparaître au détour d'une rue.

Alors seulement je pus constater comme l'attention des moldus s'était à nouveau concentrée sur moi. Pour sûr, maintenant, il devait me prendre pour un jeune homme charmant.

Fuyant à mon tour, je décidai de poursuivre Smith. Ne serait-ce pour me laisser une possibilité de recoller les morceaux de ma fierté qu'elle avait pris soin de briser avec ses mesquineries. Rentré à Flaquemare, j'aurais sans doute passé mes journées à ressasser les raisons possibles pour lesquelles je pouvais lui faire si honte. Mauvais pour le moral.

Il me fallut un peu de temps pour la retrouver, et quelques secondes pour reconnaître la journaliste dans la masse informe recroquevillée sur le rebord d'une fontaine. Les mains dans les poches, je m'approchai avec précaution.

- Je ne comprends pas, entamai-je.

- Rien de bien étonnant, répondit-elle en relevant le visage.

- Vous pourriez peut-être me donner des indices, fis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Elle hésita visiblement, peu encline à me raconter sa vie. Son regard hagard errait vers l'extrêmité de la placette. Je m'assis à ses côtés sur le rebord de la fontaine.

- Je suis fiancée.

Elle tordait ses mains machinalement. Il y avait bien une bague. Ce n'est pas comme si j'aurais pu le deviner avant.

- Ah.

Je ne voyais pas trop ce que ça changeait. Le futur homme de sa vie n'aurait jamais vent de mon existence. Erin Smith et le mélodramatique, semblaient faire bon ménage.

- C'est un des dirigeants de Quidditch Magazine.

- Ah.

Elle détourna la tête vivement…

- Vous voulez dire que vous couchez avec votre patron ? m'exclamai-je.

- Plus fort, il y a des gens à Surrey qui n'ont pas bien entendu, se fâcha Erin.

Si j'avais su que d'innocents yeux marrons pouvaient dégager tant de haine, je serais resté tranquillement en Pays de Galles. Dans quel guêpier j'étais allé me fourrer.

- Vous allez vous marier à votre patron, répétai-je incrédule. Ça alors ! Je l'avais bien dit que vous étiez une Serpentarde. Prête à tout pour obtenir…

Sa main sur ma bouche m'empêcha de continuer.

- Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez ! s'écria-t-elle. Mais quand il va apprendre qu'un jeune homme est venu en prétendant être mon petit ami… Dubois, je vous tuerais volontiers !

Alors qu'elle me jetait sa colère à la figure, elle s'était emparé de mon bras, serrant fort comme pour exacerber ses émotions, comme pour me faire mal.

- Je n'y peux rien, je ne savais pas, répondis-je un peu désolé.

Elle me relâcha.

- Déguerpissez, je ne veux plus vous voir.

Est-ce que j'avais mieux à faire ? Je veux dire, j'avais rencontré Erin Smith en tant qu'adversaire. J'avais voulu qu'elle cède, j'avais insisté, je l'avais harcelée. Et maintenant elle était anéantie. C'était mon but ?

Non.

- Fichez le camp ! répéta-t-elle.

Décontenancé, je choisis l'option la plus simple : m'éloigner. Quitte à revenir à la charge plus tard…


End file.
